The International Society of Exposure Science (ISES) is the premier international society devoted to bringing the full value of exposure science to research and decision-making to improve human health and the environment. This filled an important gap in environmental health when the society began 25+ years ago, and continues to fill that gap. As is often expressed, without exposure, there is no risk; we need to understand pathways and quantities of exposure to environmental contaminants. The field is characterized by its interdisciplinary nature of study, a healthy mix of government, academic, and corporate members, and it maintains a focus on the potential impact of exposures on human and environmental policy. In 2015 we will celebrate the 25th annual meeting of ISES just outside of Las Vegas, Nevada. The Annual Meetings typically draw about 500 participants principally from North America, Europe and Asia; similar numbers of attendees are expected in 2015. The 2015 Meeting will represent the premier opportunity for global professionals in multiple disciplines related to exposure science to share current research activities, explore emerging trends in the science, and build collaborations. The 2015 meeting will continue the stream of successful meetings, with the flavor of this meeting continuing to spotlight the growing focus on climate change, along with attention to issues in the Southwestern US including mining, material use, water availability, water contamination, and technological/methodological advances in exposure science.